Sacrificios
by LoisPotter
Summary: Harry se da cuenta verdaderamente de quienes son las mujeres importantes en su vida. Harry es salvado dos veces gracias a los sacrificios de ellas. Es mi primer oneshoot espero que les guste..Dejen reviews.Para los que creen en el verdadero amor.


Oscuridad. La noche en que asesinaron a Ron y Hermione Weasley fue oscura. Negra. Hasta el clima parecía presentir todo y estaba de luto. Parecía que la historia se estaba repitiendo. Solo que estaba vez nadie había sobrevivido, porque no había hijos aun. Hermione estaba embarazada, pero solo de dos meses. Los Weasley Granger eran felices. Harry también lo era a pesar de seguir soltero, a pesar de amar aun a Hermione, pero el la respetaba, ellos eran amigos, a pesar de que ella estuviera casada con Ron, los dos se amaban desde siempre, pero como dije, se respetaban.

Pero no todo es armonía, no todo es dulce, también hay una parte salada. El no murió. El no murió. Solo fingió. Solo fingió. Decidió que era lo mejor. Pero ¡caramba! ¡Como un niño de 17 años mataría a Lord Voldemort! Nanay, nanay, error. Ese es el error, haberse confiado. Porque Voldemort seguía vivo. Y lo peor era que tenía paciencia, paciencia para saber esperar el momento adecuado, paciencia para saber regresar, paciencia para saber vengar. Y lo hizo. Los mato.

A pesar de todo, uno tomaba sus precauciones, Hermione era la guardiana secreta de Harry. Así como Black lo había sido de los Potter.

Fue una fría noche, y el quería el paradero de su enemigo, aquel que creyó destruirlo a los 17 años. ¡Ja! Y ella era la única forma, necesitaba de ella para encontrar al famoso Harry Potter.

Pero ni al Señor Tenebroso las cosas le caían del cielo (o tal vez le subían del infierno).Porque había alguien dispuesto a estorbar o atrasar la muerte de Hermione. Su esposo. A Riddle s ele vinieron recuerdos bellos a la mente. 31 de octubre. El se interpone inútilmente por salvar la vida de ella y de su hijo. Muere al instante. Y ahora se repite. Ronald Weasley cae al suelo provocando un sonido seco que se logra oír hasta el cuarto de arriba. Ella gime de dolor. Su esposo muerto. Riddle vuelve a evocar recuerdos bellos, cuando busco a Evans por toda la casa, hasta el ultimo rincón, y la encontró ahí, en el cuarto del bebe, ahora buscaba a Granger y estaba en su propio cuarto. ¡La muy estupida prefirió morir! Como era posible preferir morir a solo revelar un sencillo paradero. El de Harry Potter. Era absurdo. O al menos eso pensaba el Señor Tenebroso. La tuvo que matar «_Jamás te diré donde esta_» Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras después del Avada Kedavra que siguió.

Ron y Hermione Weasley muertos. Por proteger a su amigo.

Harry no pudo dormir esa noche. El dolor lo estaba matando. No era justo, lo que mas valoraba el en la vida, lo que mas valoraba ya no estaba. Harry era como un zombi. Sin razón de vivir.Sin razón de existir, de pensar, de comer. Ya nada tenia sentido. ¡Porque no había hecho a Rita Skeeter su guardiana secreta! Soñaba lo mismo siempre. Veía a su madre morir… y gritar su nombre antes de eso. Después Hermione. Un rayo verde la golpeaba y después ella yacía tiesa en el suelo. Con los ojos abiertos para su horror.

Hermione había muerto por el… había hecho un sacrificio como el de su madre… ¿y el se lo pagaba así? Tenia que vengarla... Tenia que vengarlos a todos… Voldemort no se saldría con la suya, ahora sabia que si se tuviera que pasar la vida así lo haría, pero no descansaría hasta haber acabado completamente con el…y esta vez para siempre. Y así fue. Uno murió a manos de otro. A manos de otro. Harry vivió y supo que al final de todo, al final de sus días, volvería a encontrarse con ellos, tal vez seria mejor, tal vez en aquel lugar donde los viera de nuevo fuera sin preocupaciones, sin penas ni angustias, sin dolor. Solo paz, felicidad y Amor. Tal vez fuera el cielo. Y así fuera el mismísimo infierno, si estaba con ellos, si estaba con ella. Todo estaría bien. Se estaba haciendo viejo y ya había vivido su vida, la cual, gracias al sacrificio de _ellas_ logro ser feliz. Hacia 19 años ya que habían matado a Ron y Hermione, hacia 19 años que había derrotado a Voldemort. Hacia 19 años que ya no le dolía la cicatriz. Todo estaba bien.


End file.
